1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toilet seat light and more particularly pertains to illuminating a toilet area to indicate that a seat for the toilet is down with a toilet seat light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of toilet lights is known in the prior art. More specifically, toilet lights heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of lighting the toilet bowl are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,860,178 to Picon discloses a toilet bowl light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,443 to Humble et al. discloses a proximity light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,263,209 to Pattee discloses a night light for a toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,476 to Horn discloses a toilet bowl illuminator.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,962 to Rauschenberger discloses a toilet bowl illuminating device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a toilet seat light for illuminating a toilet area to indicate that a seat for the toilet is down.
In this respect, the toilet seat light according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a toilet area to indicate that a seat for the toilet is down.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved toilet seat light which can be used for illuminating a toilet area to indicate that a seat for the toilet is down. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.